


At Dusk, And Dawn, and always I will think of you.

by NiwaHanake



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: FLUFFY IDIOTS, Ficlet, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Porn with Feelings, lots of feelings very little porn, no beta we die like men, post kh3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-20 17:55:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17626922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NiwaHanake/pseuds/NiwaHanake
Summary: (Idk what that title is I needed something)Isa is recompleted, and his heart calls out to a singular person. He yearns to reconnect... and so... he does.Post KHIII (Hurr-der-durr spoilers (?)) Short, Sweet and fluffy (but with a little bit of sex at the end)





	At Dusk, And Dawn, and always I will think of you.

**Author's Note:**

> Oh man KH3 is a rollercoaster and I'm not okay.  
> That being said this is building off the Epilogue scene in Twilight town among literally everything else I can remember involving these two. If you've not seen it, don't be surprised to find some Spoilers in here <3
> 
> These boys deserve the world, I'm sobbing grossly for them. (and tbh almost everyone)
> 
> I rarely write 3k, I rarely write. but I feel like I did an ok job, and I think I might do more of these little snaplets and ficlets. Because I like the idea of huge fics, I just have a lot of trouble writing them due to a very short attention span.

Recompletion.

 

Such a strange phenomenon. Even stranger so, being able to die and yet return to the light and a life… Remaining in the place where he initially left his name and took the name “Saix” made him a little uncomfortable though. Sure, he had allies now, and nobody blamed him for what happened…

 

There was someone he wished to be close to.

 

So, there he stood, in front of the castle, He was let in, and before long Ienzo stood next to him dialing Lea on his gummiphone. Ienzo was so kind to let them have a moment to their own.

 

“Hey…” Lea began

 

“Hey…” Isa returned. “Where are you right now?”

 

“Twilight town, Why?” Lea said as he seemed to be walking off a little further, a short and stout black haired boy briefly coming by in the shot.

 

“I…” Isa began, but saw Lea getting sidetracked by someone calling out, an unfamilliar voice. “Lea! Your ice-cream is melting!”

 

A deep discomfort took place in Isa’s stomach. Right.... Always making friends… that was Lea.

He had that memorized, alright.

 

“Sorry buddy, gotta hang. I’ll stop by soon alright?” Lea smiled before breaking connection.

Isa didn’t speak a word as he returned the phone to Ienzo. He was just about to take his leave, nearly bumping into someone-- Ventus. “Sorry-- comin’ through.” the young man croaked as he dodged out of the way with… ice-cream in his hand. “Can’t you guys just get your own? Seriously?” He asked as he gave Ienzo and Ansem their apparent order. “We could, but this one is simply far superior.” Isa lost his attention span at that point, kind of taking his leave, but waiting on Ventus to exit as well.

 

“Are you headed for home, or somewhere else?” Isa asked.

 

“No solid plans right now. I thought maybe Disney Town with Terra and Aqua if they’re up for it… Why?”

 

“Could you take me to Twilight town?”

 

\---

 

Travel without dark corridors was incredibly stupid. He hated it. But it was better than devoting his entire life to being a vessel or a husk of a person.

 

Actually walking through the town was.. Kind of fun? He took the time to walk through and just witness it. People, smells, sights… Honestly Lea wasn’t kidding when he said the sunset was the best in this town…

 

Making his way to the clock tower, he wasn’t surprised to see a crowd around this time. He took a minute to catch his breath before stepping out into the light and making his presence known. He was surprisingly out of shape.  

 

In a row sat that short stout one from before, a brunette girl, a boy boasting about some form of struggle, his voice was the one that told Lea to get off the phone… Then there were Xion and Roxas. And finally… Lea.

 

“Oh by the way, what was that call about, Lea? Any trouble?” Xion cut Hayner off once he started to repeat himself.

 

“No… no trouble. At least I hope not.”

 

“Then who was it?” Roxas asked.

 

“Me.” Isa stepped out, and called out. Doing it before even thinking.

 

“Isa!” Lea was visibly perplexed. “How’d you get here?”

 

“I have my ways.”

 

This set people off way more than he intended to, So as he walked to the free spot on Lea’s side he came clean. “Ventus gave me a ride.” He said and sat down.

 

“It’s good to see you.” Lea said, and contrary to anxious belief, the rest… agreed. He’d intruded on their moment and they were okay with it.

 

He got included into their talk as they watched the sun set.

 

And not once did they ask anything he felt uncomfortable about….

 

Maybe this was okay.

 

\----

 

The sun had set now, and Pence, Hayner and Olette had gone home for the night, they had a family and dinner and  school in the morning after all. Xion, Roxas and Lea sat on a bench on the train platform, waiting for the next train.

“Next week Xion and I are transferring in. Have you gotten a job yet?” Roxas asked Lea.

 

“Searching… Just part time gigs right now.” He shrugged. “You guys get your uniforms in?”

 

“Yeah.And it’s so stuffy, I almost wish we moved to the islands, they have short sleeves all year round.” Roxas whined.

 

“But no sea-salt ice cream.” Xion chuckled.

 

The train arrived and they boarded it, it was a little busier, it being the end of the day after all. In the busy of the crowd, Isa just kind of… brushed against Lea’s hand with his own, Lea noticed, and without a glance or a word, they intertwined pinkies.

 

They let go once it calmed down, and they eventually got to the end of the line. Sunset Terrace. An incredibly pretty part of town… and thankfully, a couple streets down, affordable too… The three of them managed to hunt down a decent little house, with pretty alright rent. Given… Ansem the wise had sponsored most of their school expenses, including living cost.

 

It was a humble little abode, open floor plan downstairs, a neat little kitchen, the fridge already had plenty magnets on it, that and a little chore schedule. Lea’s chores being underlined, had he been flaking out?

 

The living area was a mix and match of thrifted furniture, and a cascade of decorative junk that was definitely the boys’ doing. An incredibly gaudy trophy sat on a shelf that was defintiely not put up straight the first time.... But it seemed like a place that they’d inhabit together. H just definitely did not want to see the horror that was bound to be the inside of the fridge.

 

\--

 

Time passed, dinner passed. And eventually the only two people left were Isa and Lea.

“So uhh do you want to go home? You’re free to stay but if you’ve got things to do…”

 

“I’ve missed you/”

 

“Sorry what?”

 

“You heard me.” He stared into Lea’s eyes.

They stared back… their minds were taken back to the labyrinth.

 

And before he knew it Lea held him close, tight. “You know you’re irreplacable, right?”

That gut feeling he’d been walking with for most of the day, and ignored for most of it, finally loosened up. Just a little. He let himself relax, buried his face into Lea’s shoulder.

 

“How about you stay the night? You’ve come all this way.”

 

There were no tears, but no words either…

 

Just a soft, simple nod.

 

“Feels good to just be people again, right?”

 

“Well you’re far from just people.”

 

“Well I am a guardian of light, sure, but--”

 

“That’s not what I meant.”

 

“Heyyyy” Lea acted super fake-offended before shrugging it off and kind of staring emptily at his little home. Just being in the presence of the other felt good.

 

“You don’t actually hate Xion and Roxas, right?” He asked after a while.

 

“I barely know them, so I can’t hate them now can I?”

 

“But do you dislike them?”

 

“I’ve done suitably foul things for them to think ill of me.”

 

“But what about you?”

 

“.....”

 

“Isa?”

 

“They really care about you.” He said and took a breath. “I’m tired.”

 

\--

 

Lea’s room was messy, like him… But cosy…  His bed wasn’t too wide, but it could fit a person or two… if you squeezed. Nothing sleepovers hadn’t put them through before as kids.

 

Lea undressed into some baggy pajama pants and a oversized tank, and Isa… hesitated. He took off his coat, and shoes… and pants… “if you wanna borrow anything just grab something from the closet.” he said as he pulled out another pillow from under his bed, waiting on his friend.

 

The squeeze was a lot tighter since the last time.

 

“I can sleep on the sofa or whatever.” Lea offered.

 

“It’s fine.”

 

“You sure?” Lea asked as he shifted a little, desperately trying to no knee his best friend in the dick, or elbow him in the chest.

 

“As long as I don’t get suffocated by your hair, I’m fine.”

 

So they laid there, in bed alone together. It felt weird. Spending nearly a decade with minds miles apart, and now they were so close. So many things left unsaid. Unspoken, but why bring them up now? All was fine, right? Well-- most things were fine.

 

Of course Lea fell asleep within thirty minutes of them lying down and settling in. His breathing going in a steady pace, some attempts at hogging blankets were made, but Isa had an iron grip on his share of them.

 

Lea had been through plenty of his own crap too… he was thankful they both were allowed a crack at life… and secretly he was very proud of him to have gained the respect of the keyblade.

 

He loved him.

 

He loved him and if he didn’t tell him it might go unspoken.

 

Everything seemed alright, but that’s exactly why his anxiety told him otherwise. The past decade or so had been a series of events that told him quiet was wrong.

Quiet meant he wasn’t listening close enough.

 

\---

 

The morning light shone through the drapeless windows, waking Isa up. He didn’t catch when he’d even fallen asleep, but he did somewhere through the night. He heard some stomping down the stairs past the thin wall. “C’mon Roxas we’re picking up books today!”  Slightly louder stomping followed… a lively home. He remembered how Roxas was always the last to come into the grey room on working days… Guess some things never change.

 

He glanced at the man next to him, and… was that…? Lea was honest to god drooling. Of course he was. He let out a chuckle and wiped the drool that hadn’t seeped into the pillow yet. A loud, semi-gross snort-plus-snore-ish noise emitted from Lea as he woke up and sleepily looked around, eyes settling on Isa as his head rested on his pillow.

 

“Hey” Red called with a sleepy voice

 

“Hey” Blue answered with one that sounded a lot more awake. “Xion and Roxas left to pick up books.”

 

“Really…? What time is it?” Lea asked and in the process of rolling around to get his alarm clock he fell out of bed.

 

The clock was now visible to Isa. “8.30” He said and leaned on his elbows to see how his friend was holding up, crawling back up the bed.

 

“Alright… you sleep well?” He asked as he laid on his stomach, reclaiming his pillow after turning it around so he wouldn’t have to feel the wet of his drool, because he did notice that.

 

Isa shrugged in response.

 

“What, not happy to wake up to your best friend?” Lea chuckled and crawled on top of the other, writing in fake-hurt. “Am I just a body pillow to you?” he fake cried.

 

“Not with your morning breath.” Isa huffed and pat Lea’s back a couple times in a small attempt to get him off.

 

“Yours is just as bad.” Lea retorted.

 

They remained like that for just a little while, Lea eventually pushing off Isa’s stomach, hovering above a little while. Some of his bedhead hanging in front of their faces like a bit of a canopy.

 

“Isa…” He tried to begin, and his cheeks seemed a little red,though that could be the way the light reflected. “I love you, you know that… right?”

 

Isa’s heart flared, it resonated. He couldn’t speak words, but he wanted to hear that… He needed to hear that. He pushed back on his elbows and closed the distance between them, just a peck. Just the smallest, most innocent kiss.

 

Two deep, garlic-y breaths followed. Filled with relief.

 

Isa laid back down, and Lea went in for another kiss, then a peck on the cheek, and then.. He settled on top of him, listening to his heart for a little while… it was racing. So was his…

 

“I… I know saying it now doesn’t make it any better--” Lea began and got cut off.

“I love you too.”

 

Lea was stunned with silence.

 

“I just… I have trouble sharing you… I was fine with her, because we were all so close… I trusted her…” Several breaths of pause. “I need some time… know them myself…. I guess.” He admitted.

 

“You’ll love them.”

 

“I’ll be the judge of that.”

 

“Take all the time you need… I know you need your space and time, but I genuinely trust them with my entire heart.”

 

“Of course you do.” Isa smiled and pulled Lea up a little to kiss his forehead…. “They called you Axel in town… do you prefer that name?”

 

“Eh, it’s the one most people knew me by first. It’s easier on them.”

 

“What’s easier on you?”

 

“Whatever keeps me memorized.”

 

“Idiot.”

 

“I can live with that…. I’m your idiot.” And with that pecked him on the cheek again. “I mean… If you want that…” He said and looked at Isa.

 

“You do realise what you’re saying, right?” He asked and smirked a little. “Either you’d be taking a lot of week trips to the garden then, or you’re telling me to come live here.”

 

“We’re going to need a bigger bed.”

 

“You’re rushing this, how about I come live in the neighborhood first?”

 

“Rent is expensive.”

 

“Unlike you, I had good grades.”

 

“Fair enough…”He said and sat up “So we’re boyfriends now huh?”

 

Isa remained quiet but smiled, getting up as well.

\---

 

A couple months of living in Twilight town later… it wasn’t a large living Isa was making, but it was something. He was a waiter at a bistro downtown now, though he enjoyed helping in the kitchen as well, despite their chef being a little eccentric.

 

At this time, their twilight town group had expanded just a little bit, Even and Ienzo making frequent trips to the mansion (That, and Namine moving in there as well) for research. Since they had some fine accomodations in Radiant Garden, they took it upon themselves to clean up the mansion too, and though he had no desire to be involved in the research, Isa and Lea occasionally made a little extra munny involving themselves with the upkeep of the place.

 

Lea had stayed over after missing the last train to the terrace, and unlike Lea’s place, Isa had made the investment for a double bed, so sleeping together was a lot less uncomfortable.

 

The noise outside wasn’t the same as Radiant Garden, but anything was better than soundless void to wake up to. The smell of flowers he grew up to was a lot more industrial and neutral… But Lea’s morning breath and shampoo (Which both smelled a little sweet in undertone)

 

That breath was forgiven though, because Lea was very good at morning kisses. And morning massages, and loving. He wasn’t good at mornings, but he was very good at loving. Very good at making him feel safe, and soothing his dumb little anxieties… At pushing him out of his comfort zone, but never too far… At creating a safe space for him to just retreat into entirely without needing to care about anything.

 

And of course he reciprocated.

 

The two of them had been through more or less of the same shit for the past 10 to 11 years… So they understood together, and healed together. Or at least did their best to.

 

Isa kissed Lea’s collarbone before looking up at Lea who was definitely still half asleep, mostly because he wasn’t barraging him in affections of his own yet, but also slightly because of the morning wood poking into Isa.

 

“Hey….”

 

“Hey….”

 

“Good morning.”

 

“Yeah.. To what do I owe the kisses?”

 

“Do you need to be owed kisses to get them?”

“Are you growing affectionate on me?”

 

“I could just never kiss you again.”

 

Lea chuckled and squeezed Isa to him. “Don’t, I like your kisses too much.”

 

They made out sloppily for some time, before they ended up pushing some clothes in various directions, off mostly.

 

They touched one another, breasts, shoulders, arms, abdomen, thighs, butts, dicks. Not leaving a core muscle untouched by hands or mouths. Isa teased Lea’s nipples with his tongue, pulling the covers with him, exposing Lea to the cool air.

 

“Blanket hog.”

 

“Says the one who actively steals blankets, and buys more any chance he has.”

 

“Don’t call me out like that.”

 

“I’ll do as I please.” and with that tickled Lea’s sides while kissing his way down his belly. Lea’s waist and stomach were always so thin and flat. If he didn’t know about his appetite he might get worried.

 

“What do you feel like today?” Isa asked before going on, grabbing a hold of Lea’s cock and passively stroking it.

 

“Would you be up for a nice, slow massage… Me doing you… Just taking it slow?”

 

“I cut my nails, if this is about last time--”

 

“I promise it’s not, darling. I just really feel like some slow fucking right now.” Lea chuckled and guided Isa up, to lie on his belly. Kissing his back and tracing soft patterns on his back with his fingertips, sending shivers down Isa’s spine. Very gently did he begin applying pressure on his back, finding where he could relieve tension, working it out.

 

“Are you up for that too?” he asked as he got out a knot, making Isa moan in slight pain, but also relief.

 

“Yeah…” he consented and Lea took his time working his way down Isa’s neck, shoulders, back, to his butt and thighs (which were more nice and shapely than he’d ever admit to anyone) before looking for the lube, which Isa had grabbed in advance. “I can do it myself you know?”

 

“Where’s the fun in that? Let me take care of you.” Axel thanked him for the lube and pressed plentiful kisses along Isa’s spine was he went back down on him and began working him open.

 

First his finger circled Isa’s asshole, and Isa arched his ass out to better accommodate Lea. Then he pressed it in softly, it going in with no resistance, going up to the first knuckle. Circling, very gently thrusting, teasing… Listening to each breath and moan to take notes on. Trying to memorize the most sensitive spots, and how Isa’s reactions took form to them.

 

After a couple minutes of just that one finger, getting in progressively deeper until it got swallowed in it’s entirety, he joined it with another, changing up the patterns, occassionally making small twists in his positioning to tease a different wall, pressing plenty kisses to Isa’s back , now seeking one of Isa’s hands with his free one to hold.

 

As he promised, he took his sweet time getting Isa ready, and on other days, they’d already be done and satisfied. Short hard and rough was something that was in their repertoire every now and again, but not today. Today was loving moreso than lusting. It wasn’t about the sex itself, it was about the emotion and the intent.

 

“Lea…” Isa called out when lea pulled out his fingers, and had his cock lubed up and ready to go.

 

“Yeah?” he leaned in to Isa to listen to what he had to say.

 

“I want to see you…” he requested, and Lea definitely got a bit redder from hearing it. Not that it was a problem, but Isa so rarely vocalised wants, or needs, or preferences while he definitely had them.

 

Now face to face, Lea lined himself up once more, and began pressing in very slowly. Taking in the sensations of it. Almost closing his eyes, but keeping eye contact with Isa instead, those eyes… those beautiful green eyes… they shone so bright, they were so pretty, and reflective and-- was that water? Were those tears?!

 

“Hey hey hey are you alright?” Lea checked in as he stopped his movement and stopped Isa from automatically wiping his face.

 

Isa was never the emotional one, and Lea had cried plenty of times during slow sex. Had Lea… rubbed off on him?

 

“I’m.. fine.” Isa choked out. “Just… I love you.” Were the only words he could manage.

 

It hit Lea straight in the heart, and he couldn’t help but tear up as well. “I love you too.” He said before sobbing and smiling and slowly resuming his pace. “I’ll keep telling you that every single day… So get it memorized.”

Saix chuckled through his own tears and softly knocked on Lea’s forehead. “Idiot.”

 

“But yours only.”


End file.
